Borealis
'''Borealis '''is a tier 4 dungeon, currently one of the best team dungeons. It is comprised of a series of interconnected, underwater domes that feature many different biomes within them. Before Starting. This dungeon can be confusing, there are lots of hidden areas and chests, and noob traps. Be sure to have a couple good swords and good Tier 4 armor. Having some friends to reopen doors is a good idea to have in this dungeon. You MUST have a bow to clear the dungeon. Walkthrough Starting off in the npc village, players should press the button in the house to the right, then proceed throught the tunnel in the other house. From there, players shuld head to the forest dome to the right of the winter one. And press the button on the southern most tree. Then head back to the winter dome. From there players can head north into the desert dome, then press the button on the north wall, and head west to the swamp of pain. Then players can press the button on the tree, and head north into the fountain room. The room north of this room is the boss arena. Next press the button in the bookshelves and head into the ravine room. This is where its useful to have another person with you, press the button in the ravine, and then the pink one to the east, then head back to the cacti room through the south door, then east to the skeleton bridge, shoot the skelis from a safe distance, and press the button on the left wall to proceed. If you have another person, they can camp at this bridge to make sure the skeletons stay dead. Proceed to the nether room and press the button on the north wall, then head south to the plains room, press the button on the left to proceed to the end room, then head west to the mines, and press the button there. Hurry back to the end room and head south to the final room. Once you press this button you have 2 minutes to make it back to the fountain room, this can easily be done, but it may be hard the first few times. When you kill Aurora, be sure to warp den out of the room. Videos Chests There are many chests located within Borealis, with a total of five discovered so far- 1: Located on top of the tree within the swamp of pain 2: When you hit the button to go to the ravine with the noob pit, turn around and click inside the bookshelves. 3: On the opposite side of the ravine, right above the noob pit. 4: Located within the mine shaft, along the right wall on the way to the button. 5: In the room with the button to open the boss room, run past the button and look under the ice behind the button. Trivia -It is entirely possible to solo this dungeon. To get past the skeleton bridge solo, it is reccomended that you take alternate shots at either side of the bridge to quickly remove the skeletons from both sides. When there is one left, as long as you don't miss, it cannot fire. (This goes for the boss fight as well.) Have either a bow with infinity or a lot of arrows if you plan to solo this dungeon. -This dungeon has obtained the most nicknames for specific rooms, such as the swamp of pain and the noob pit.